powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 38: Princess Mei's Seven Metamorphoses
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is Mei's Quick-Change episode. Synopsis When Mei loses her ability to transform while trying to stop Lamy infecting children with a DoraMonster ability, she uses creative disguises to root her out. Plot In a plaza, a woman in black approaches several children, making a girl named Kumiko suddenly collapse before two other girls in a shopping area. Mei is watching a boy named Ryota and a girl named Sayoko playing nearby as the woman shows a small worm in her coat collar, whose silk spits out and makes the boy Ryota fall unconscious with a mark on his chest. Sayoko yells for him as Ryota reveals a woman in sunglasses did this to him. On the moon, Bandora reveals that the attacker is Dora Silkis, whose mature form can control the children after sucking their energy, hoping to make them fight against grown ups and make the Earth fall into chaos. With the clue of the "sunglasses woman", the Zyuranger continue to search as another boy falls victim to Dora Silkis, making Mei realize who is doing it as more children fall throughout the amusement park, making the Zyuranger run to search for the culprit. Eventually, Mei sees the sunglasses woman on a merry go round, but seems confused when he vanishes and moves almost instantaneously! The woman sees Mei via a compact mirror and keeps moving, Pteraranger watching her and advising the team she went to the amphitheater as the Zyuranger confront her there and confirm her as the one making children suffer and making her reveal herself as Lamie and forcing a squad of Golem to hold them off. Mei and Lamie fight one another on top of the amphitheater, yet Pteraranger falls and fires an arrow before she's shot at by her energy continuing the battle on the ground. Eventually when confronted by another arrow with Mei wanting to attack her for the children, Dora Silkis suddenly appears and covers Mei in it's thread, even sealing the power of her Dino Buckler! Stating their positions have switched, Lamie knocks Mei down as the male Zyuranger transform to help her as Pteraranger is tossed onto a moving roller coaster unconscious. Screaming for their teammate, Lamie attacks them with her boomerang sword before sending Golems against the male Zyuranger, the team fighting them off before having Dora Silkis throw it's string towards them, blinding their vision and sealing their movements until they become sealed in a massive cocoon as she states hell awaits them and kisses Dora Silkis. A platoon of Golem soon toss the cocoon into the nearby ocean setting it adrift. With the Zyuranger gone, Lamie returns to her disguise and finds other children to infect with Dora Silkis' power before a clown suddenly pushes several flyers in her way blocking her from reaching them and making her toss the fliers away. Catching one, she sees they're a wanted poster for her before an arrow destroys them, making Lamie call for Dora Silkis but realizing it's still safe in her coat. Without warning, Mei appears as a masked European swordswoman, proclaiming "those she can't transform, she'll still fight" and won't give up until it ends, but Lamie states she won't let her get to Dora Silkis. Meanwhile in the ocean, the male Zyuranger try to figure how to escape and decide to keep shooting the cocoon with the Thunder Slingers until they escape. In the city, Lamie takes the guise of a police-woman stating Mei won't be able to find her like this and tells Dora Silkis it only has a while longer before it matures. Discovering another boy around a Chinese restaurant, the scorpion woman approaches him before a mysterious China girl with oxhorns and thick glasses appears watching the interaction; the woman drops her sign and makes the family go inside with their son as Mei tosses pepper on Lamie and kicks her away from the target and forces her away. In the city Mei takes a schoolgirl guise still seeing Lamie as an officer trying to approach another child but realizes it's an actual police officer before hearing the screams of another victim of Dora Silkis, with children falling throughout and Mei lamenting that she changed appearance again. She soon hears an old woman caring for a child who fell off a tricycle, Mei checks it out but the old woman attacks with her cane, revealing it as Lamie who attacks the schoolgirl Mei and revealing Dora Silkis has grown since absorbing much more energy surprising her with how close it is to maturity before the two continue their battle of bare fists vs. Lamie's cane. Mei takes the broken cane and throws it at Lamie but she escapes as Mei worries about the maturity of the Dora Monster. Later at a church, Lamie takes the guise of a man as she wonders how full Dora Silkis is before passing by a group of nuns; but is suddenly hit by a habit as she sees Mei as a clown again tossing flyers and leaping out of Lamie's way, then into a swordswoman attacking her against a cane before returning to the China girl martial artist. She soon takes the schoolgirl appearance, then turns into a nun wishing her good luck before slapping her with the bouquet of a bride and stealing Dora Silkis to crush it in her hand; only for it to complete maturation and grow into it's true form! The two returning to their true guises, Lamie tells Dora Silkis to attack as Mei apologizes to the other Zyuranger for her failure and Lamie believes them to have suffocated in their own cocoon while wondering how to finish her off whether by splitting her head in two or stabbing her heart. Deciding she wants to see Mei's pained face, Lamie throws her boomerang towards her but it is quickly knocked down by four priests, who state useless killing is unacceptable, revealing it as the male Zyuranger in the nick of time. The quartet transform and Geki slashes the string with his Ranger-Sword, allowing for Mei to become PteraRanger. Wanting the Zyuranger eliminated immediately, Bandora grows Dora Silkis as Lamie tells it to gather the children believing that with them under it's control, the Zyuranger can't fight against them. The giant quickly gathers all the brainwashed children to defeat the Zyuranger, with Sayoko trying to stop Ryota but the boy telling her they're going to war with the adults now and throwing several dolls out of her hands, making her weep he doesn't love her anymore. Worried about the children and the need to save them before they appeared to attack, the team quickly form Daizyuzin and punch Dora Silkis, attacking it and knocking it down. The Dora Monster uses it's silk to cocoon Daizyuzin, but Dragon Caesar quickly rises and shoots Dora Silkis down before using it's drill tail to free the other Guardians from captivity. The team quickly join with Dragon Caesar and use the Empire Attack of Zyutei Daizyuzin to defeat Dora Silkis, saving the children and making Ryota regain his senses. As Sayoko laments about Ryota's state, the Zyuranger appear with toys of their Guardians to cheer her up; yet with Mei's being controlled by Ryota making her happy at the new present he got her; the girl feeling happy about how Ryota made up with her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 6.1% *Mei's wedding dress disguise is similar to the one which she wears in the closing credits. *Among Mei's transformations, she turns into a version of Chun-Li from the Street Fighter serieshttp://1.bp.blogspot.com/-PhIg87qUrg8/UMeA1VUloLI/AAAAAAAAdPI/VDnH7SvE24E/s1600/sentai3892.jpg and a schoolgirl resembling the live-action version of Tsukino Usagi from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, which was also produced by Toei many years later, using the same concepts as Super Sentai. **This also may foreshadow an actual female Chinese Ranger who, coincidentally, will do something similar next season. **Interestingly, the disguises used by the male Zyurangers were later recycled for four-man villains in the next season as well. *Footage of Mei's disguises in this episode would appear as part of a montage of Sentai heroines in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, when Miku (MegaPink) revealed to Sae (GaoWhite) the ability of female heroes to Quick-Change. *When Sayoko runs after the gathered children soldiers down the stairs, she is holding two plushes. One plush is of Santa Claus, the other is of the Series. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Quick-Change Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa